Things I Would Do
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: Things Danny would do to make Sam realize his feelings for her. DxS Duh! TxJ too...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a story about DxS. It's going to be multi-chaptered. Thanks for Reading and please Review ^.^**

 **Things I would do**

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

I was walking down the hall of Casper high up to my locker. As soon as I reached my locker, I grabbed my books from my locker and started for Mr. Lancer's class.

Halfway down there I came across Tucker's locker and saw him there. "Hey Dude!" I said tapping Tuck's shoulder. He nearly jumped up a foot when I tapped him. He turned around and looked terrified. "H-Hey D-Dude." Tucker stuttered out.

"Is everything Okay Dude?" I asked him.

He gulped and replied, "I-I need y-your p-p-permission for s-something."

"Sure Dude. What is it?" I ask Tucker, who was currently shaking like a leaf.

"I-I-I need yourpermissiontoallowmetodateJazz!" He said in one breath.

"WHAT!?" I nearly released my ghostly wail.

"Calm down Danny." Said a voice that I knew all too well and that instantly calmed me down. It was Sam's.

"At least hear him out." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder. I visibly relaxed and released my breath.

"Dude, Me and Jazz like each other for quite some time now. We wanted to date. But we were afraid of you. So, I needed your permission." Tucker said nervously.

"As long as you don't hurt my sis, you are allowed to date her." I said as a smile appeared on Tucker and Sam's face.

"Good." Sam said pulling my cheeks.

I blushed and touched my cheek as I saw Sam walk inside the class.

"You like her, Don't ya?" Tucker asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. I love her." I said without even realizing it. I quickly tried to cover up my spill up saying, "I-I-I m-mean…." Tucker cut me off saying,

"I know you love her. Go tell her dude."

I sighed and said, "I can't dude. She is my bestfriend. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same? What if I tell her and it ruins our friendship? My friendship with her is much more important that my feelings for her." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Dude, nothing will be ruined. Tell her. It will help your heart." Tucker said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't Tucker. She is really valuable to me. It's already difficult enough to hide my feelings when I see her sleeping face. She looks so peaceful and serene I-" I was cut off by Tucker.

"Sleeping face? What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"I….uh…check on her every night to make sure she is okay. Heheheh…" I sheepishly reply.

"Dude, she is like your obsession! Haha!" Tucker said in a sarcastic manner but stopped when he saw my serious face.

"Dude, she _is_ your obsession! Oh my god!" Tucker screamed.

"Tuck, please. You know how ghosts are towards their obsession. It _physically_ hurts when I am away from her. Please don't make it even more difficult for me." I said almost pleading to Tucker.

Tucker was about to reply but stopped and his eyes widen when he saw something behind me.

I turned to find no one else than my Sam.

 **A/N: The prologue is done! Hope you liked it! So, does Sam knows anything? Who knows? XD So, things to be remembered from this chap are-**

 **1\. Danny is in love with Sam**

 **2\. Sam is Danny's obsession**

 **Love,  
Rafia ^.^**


	2. Things I Am Going To Do

**A/N: So, here's chap 2! I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger, heheh….Anyways, thanks for reading, pls pls pls Review…..**

 **Things I Am Going To Do**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _I turned around and found no one else than my Sam._

 **Chapter 2: Things to be done**

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

"S-Sam, W-What are you doing here?" I ask Sam. Please tell me you didn't hear anything. Please, Please, Please….

"Class is gonna start soon. I was here to call you both inside." She plainly stated. "What were you guys talking about for so long?" Sam asked us. Thank God she didn't hear anything!

"Nothing. Let's go." I said and went inside the class as Sam and Tucker followed me. I took the seat beside Sam, which I always do and Tucker sat behind us. Mr. Lancer came in class and started his lesson.

The whole class I could only think about Sam. I was soooo in love with her, I couldn't keep my eyes of her! She is also my obsession, so when I am in ghost mode I try to avoid her so that I don't reveal everything about my feelings for her. God, it's so hard to keep my feelings for her hidden. She is my obsession and ghosts are vulnerable to their obsessions.

I always thought protecting Amity Park was my obsession, but my obsession is Sam. I protect Amity Park cause she lives in it and I love protecting her. I love _her_.

I was staring at Sam as she was taking notes form Mr. Lancer's lecture. I was lucky she wasn't noticing or else it would have been really awkward. 'God, she looks soooo beautiful today….' I need to stop my train of thoughts! I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

Sam turns her head and looks in to my eyes. I get lost in those beautiful amethyst eyes of her…STOP!

"Danny? Danny? Hello Earth to Danny?" I step out of my trance as she snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I ask her. She looks at me and says, "You were spacing out here. Thinking about Paulina again?" Sam said the shallow witch's name with venom in her voice.

"Nah. Who even spaces out about that shallow witch?" I asked. Sam looked shock for a moment and narrowed her eyebrows and asked, " _You_ are saying this? Weren't you the one with a huge crush on Paulina?" I look disgusted for an moment thinking about me crushing on that shallow witch. "I got over her a long time ago." I say and somewhere in my head this was going on 'Now I am all on you Sam….. all on you…' I try to shook that thought away from head as Sam returned to taking notes and I returned to staring her.

It's really impossible to keep my thoughts of her. After all she's Sam. My Sam. The same Sam, who's been bestfriend since second grade. The same Sam, who convinced me to go inside the portal. The same Sam who helps fight ghosts. The same Sam, who I hopelessly, fell in love with. The same Sam, who I became obsessed with.

I was so lost in my thoughts about my Sam, I didn't even notice that the bell had rang. I got out of my seat and walked to my locker to gather my stuff for the next class. When I was done, I walked in to my second class. But, I knew the only thing in my mind would be my Sam.

I walked in to my class, sat down and sighed as Sam was not in this class with me, but Tucker was.

"Dude, you have to tell her!" Tucker said.

I sighed again and said, "I can't. I can't afford to lose her. I need her to figure it out on her own."

Tucker was about to reply but stopped when Ms. Griffins, our math teacher came in to the class. She greeted us warmly and started her lesson. Tucker then took out a pen and paper and wrote something down. He passed me the paper which said:

 _Things you should for her to realize!_

 _Talk to her about random stuff_

 _Call her for no reason at all_

 _Compliment her_

 _Be her support_

 _Flirt with her_

 _Smile so sweetly that she can't resist_

 _Call her over_

 _KISS HER!_

 _Dude, follow this list and I_ _assure_ _you that Sam will realize and return your feelings for her. Best of Luck!_

 _-Tucker_

I looked over at Tucker with a questioning face but he only gave me a Thumbs up. Maybe I should try all of these… If there is even a 1% of chance that Sam would realize AND return my feelings for her, I am more than willing to take it.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It's the list of things that Danny will do for Sam to realize.**

 **See you again in in the next chapter,"Talk To Her For No Reason At All."  
Love,  
Rafia ^.^**


	3. Talk To Her About Random Stuff

**A/N: My exams starts tomorrow, so just a quick update before that** **My stories might or might not be updated before December but they are NOT discontinued. Now that that is said, On with the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Talk with her about random stuff**_

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

Okay, first thing in the list, "Talk with her about random stuff." I sighed and walked in the cafeteria. It was now lunch time and I noticed Sam sitting with Tucker at our usual table. No one really is interested in taking OUR tables now are they? After all, we ARE social outcasts of Casper.

I walked up to Sam and Tucker greeted them, "Hey guys!" and sat down beside Sam and across from Tucker. They replied saying "Hey Danny!". Tucker was eating so little chunks of meat came out of his mouth and Sam glared at him. I chuckled lightly at my friend's antiques before I remembered the task at my hand. 'Talk to her about random stuff…Got it!'

I turned to Sam and asked, "Soo, your parents bothering you about wearing frilly pink floral dresses recently?"

Sam turned to me and asked, "Why the sudden question?" I shrugged and casually answered, "No reason." Sam nodded in understanding and replied to my question, "This morning, my mom tried to make me wear a hot pink top and baby blue skirt with floral imprints." Sam took a piece of lettuce in her mouth and then spoke up "I ditched her as always." When Sam finished she took another bite of her salad.

All the while Sam was eating I couldn't help but star at her. She always eats in a pattern. Eat, poke, eat, poke twice, eat, poke, eat, poke twice. It's so adorable I couldn't stop the light chuckle that escaped my lips. I was dragged back to reality when two beautiful fingers snapped in front of me.

"Earth to Danny! Are you listening?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied staring into Sam's beautiful amethyst eyes.

Tucker laughed, obviously breaking the moment, and I nudged him in the ribs. Sam rolled her eyes at us and muttered, "Boys" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck smiling.

Suddenly, I saw the shallow witch Paulina walking up to us "Hey Danny!" She said flirtatiously and I groaned. I knew she was doing this to make Dash jealous as they were having a lover's spat. She walked up to our table and greeted/insulted Sam and Tucker, "Hey Goth freak, Hey Loser."

Oh, that was a mistake. She shouldn't have called my Sam a goth freak! Without even realizing my my fists clenched and my eyes turned to a shade known as ghostly green. Sam and Tucker gasped in fear as I stand up and yell, "NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS!" I then threw a look at her which would have probably scared the hell out of Plasmius.

Score! She is crying! Wait what? I didn't want to hurt her! Oh, god, my ghost half must have acted on impulse. I watched as she left the cafeteria crying and I muttered, "Shallow witch" and sat down.

Sam and Tucker put their hands on my shoulder to calm me down. I calm down a bit a and smile at Sam. She smiles back and we get lost in each other's eyes. We stare at each other for a minute and then look away and blush. God, this had been becoming a routine, look, Stare, look away, Blush.

This was funny but sweet too. I know I always yelled the famous "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" denial phrase with her, but I knew I was in love with her.

 **Sam's P.O.V (While Danny snapped at Paulina):**

I saw Danny's eyes turn green and I nudged tucker for him to notice. We gasped in fear when we saw his fists clench and she stood up and yelled at Paulina, "NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS!" The look that Danny gave her after that was murderous. It could have scared the living hell out of Pariah!

Danny then sat down watching Paulina leave the cafeteria crying like drama-queen. I heard him mutter, "Shallow witch." Me and Tuck put our hands on Danny's shoulder to calm him down. He calmed down slightly and smiled at me.

He was looking so cute I couldn't help but smile back. We stare into each other's eyes before looking away and blushing.

Okay, time of truth, I, Sam Manson am hopelessly in love with my bestfriend Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom. I don't if he loves me or not, but I definitely am in love with him.

We were looking at each other's eyes for about a minute now and then we look away and start to blush. It was a routine now, Look, stare, look away, Blush.

I would always deny my feelings saying the famous "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" phrase with him. My feelings for Danny are strong but my friendship matters more to me than my feelings. I can't just walk up and tell my bestfriend I love him. I don't even know if he feels the same or not.

There are some moments when we would look like a real couple, but those are not real.

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

I was staring at Sam when Tucker tapped me and said, "Dude, we need to talk." I nodded and reluctantly followed him outside the cafeteria.

Once, we were outside Tucker screamed, "Dude what were you doing today! The way you snapped at Paulina and your eyes turned green, your secret would have been exposed!"

I sigh and say, "Look dude, I can't tolerate it when someone insults my Sam and seeing she is my obsession, my ghost half bought the best out of me."

Tucker nodded in understanding and walked back to the cafeteria. I groan and walk and follow him back to inside.

I was always able to control my obsession on her, why can't I control it now!? Anyways, time for part two of my plan, 'Call her for no reason at all.'

 **A/N: Chap 3 is dun! Thanks for Reading and Pls Pls Pls Review! ^.^**

 **See in the next chap, "Call her for no reason at all."  
Love,  
Rafia  
**


	4. Call Her For No Reason At All

**A/N: Didn't think would be able to update between the exams, but here is a update!** **R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 _ **Things I Would Do**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Call Her For No Reason At All**_

Danny went home and rushed upstairs to his room. He placed the book bag on his study chair and picked up his cell phone. He sped dialed 1, which was Sam's cell number and waited imapateintly for her to pick up.

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived early and was listening to songs on her laptop, when the cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw the caller ID to be Danny's. A smile made its way on her face as she turned off her laptop and answered the call and said, "Hello"

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

"Hello" Sam said on the other end of the phone as she picked it up. She finally answered the call!

"Hey Sam!" I greeted her. I was being awfully cheery hearing her voice. I could feel my stomach do flips and turns.

"Oh, hey Danny." Sam answered in that magical, sweet voice of hers. I need to stop thinking like that every time I talk to her!

"So, whatccha calling for?" Sam asked. Oh-Oh. I called her, but I hadn't thought what I'd tell her after calling her! Gah! I'm impossible!

"N-No reason. Can't a guy a just call his best-friend anymore?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.

"Obviously you could, but you never called without a reason…..unless, there is a wound or gash you want me to check. Which ghost was it this time?" She asked me sounding worried.

I didn't want to make her worried, Why can't I do anything properly? _'Because that's how you are'_ Who said that? _' I am your inner conscience, dumbo'_ Okay, I am officially crazy! _'Yeah, for her!'_ Shut up!

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, still worried. _'Why do you make her worry so much?'_ Shut up!

"I am fine Sam. Just wanted to hear your voice." Did I just said that out-loud? _'Yeah, Dumbo!'_ Oh no! That was so mushy! What is it with me and my sentences messing up around her? _'That's not the only thing'_ Huh? What? _'Nothing'_

"Oh…O-Okay." Sam said on the phone.

 **Meanwhile, Sam's P.O.V:**

"Hello" I said on the phone.

"Hey Sam!" Danny said as butterflies started to fly in my stomach.

"Oh. Hey Danny." I tried to answer calmly. I didn't want him to find out that hearing his voice made butterflies fly in my stomach. Strange, he hasn't replied yet. Why did he call me?

"So, whatccha calling for?" I asked calmly. Pause again. What's with him?!

"N-No reason. Can't a guy just call his best-friend anymore?" Danny answered. The thought of Danny calling me for no reason made me blush. But, then again, he used the term 'Best-Friend'. So, it's nothing like that.

"Obviously you could. But, you never call me without a reason." Again the butterflies started doing stunts in my stomach. Then realization hit me. "Unless, there is a wound or gash you want me to check. Which ghost was it this time?" I asked him, worry clearly visible in my voice.

Silence. Is he Okay? Is the wound too big? "Danny, are you okay?" Still, with the clear tone of worrying.

"I am fine Sam. I just wanted to hear you voice." Danny said. W-Wha-What did h-he mean? Hear m-my voice? Is my mind playing tricks on me or did he actually say that? Thinking about it made my cheeks burn.

"Oh..Okay" I answered not quite knowing what to say.

"Since, I already called, Anything you wanna talk about?" Danny asked sounding almost curious.

I think for a moment. Anything I wanna talk about? Oh yeah! "Danny, Why did you snap at Paulina today during lunch? Your eyes turned green! Your secret would have been exposed!"

Silence again. I was waiting for his answer. After a moment he answered, "I don't know. She was insulting my friends and I was not going to stand there and watch, was I?"

I smiled and said, " You know, it's good to have possessive boyfriends." Oh god! What did I just say!?

"W-Wha-What do you mean Sam?" Danny asked nervously. Weird, what's he nervous about? I was the one who made the silly slip-up.

"I-I-I m-meant a friend who is a boy and is possessive. You know? Boys are usually strong. So, having a friend who is a boy and is possessive is good to have." I answered trying to cover my mistake although I sounded like a sexist.

"Oh…okay then, anything else you wanna talk about?" Danny asked. I think the cover-up worked pretty well. After all, he is clueless enough to not figure that out.

 **Meanwhile, Danny's P.O.V:**

"Since, I already called anything else you wanna talk about?" I asked curiosity dripping down every single word.

I think she thought for a minute and then answered, "Danny, Why did you snap at Paulina today during lunch? Your eyes turned green! Your secret would have been exposed!" Sam asked. Oh-Oh. I was I gonna answer THAT! Where is that stupid inner conscience when you need him?! _'Hey, that's your mess! You solve it! I wasn't the one who went "NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS!" on Paulina!'_ Wait FriendS. As in plural. _'I am impressed you know that much grammar!'_ Shut up Bone Head! _' I AM your head'_ Urgh!

"I don't know. She was insulting my friends and I was not going to stand there and watch, was I?" I said. Hope it would work…

"You know, it's good to have possessive boy-friends." My heart instantly froze. Boyfriend? Dis she really say Boyfriend? _'Yes, Dumbo! Are you deaf or something?'_ Shut up!

I was getting nervous as my stomach did a few flips and turns. "W-Wha-What do you mean Sam?" _'She said what she meant, Dumbo'_ She probably didn't mean it.

"I-I-I m-meant and a friend who is a boy and is possessive. You know? Boys are usually strong so having a friend who is a boy and is possessive is good to have." That doesn't sound very Sam-like. It sounds kinda sexist and she hates it. Why would she say that? _'Because she is nervous, Big head!'_ Why is SHE nervous? _'Clueless'_ Great…..Now, my head calls me clueless. Who doesn't call me clueless? _'Hard to find.'_ Shut up…. _'Stop talking to me er yourself and relpy to her!'_ Oh yea!

"Oh…..okay than anything else you wanna talk about?" I ask Sam sounding almost convinced. _'Nice change of subject!'_ Thanks! _'I was kidding…..'_

Hey, I can hear the door of Sam's room open from the phone. Is it a ghost? Is she in trouble? _'Yeah, from her MOM! Not some ghost!'_ Oops, didn't think about that. _'Of course you didn't.'_ HEY!

"Hey Danny, is it okay if I call you later. I need to talk to my mom about something…You know…" Sam said. I could feel that she clenched her fists as a preparation for her battle with her Mom. _'Classic Sam vs Mom'_ Dude, do you want me to slap you? _'Wouldn't you have to slap yourself for it? I am practically your inner conscience. I just tell the things you know but don't want to admit.'_ You mean to say that, I admit I am a Dumbo? ' _You just did….'_ Ugh! I need to reply to her.

I reply, "Yeah sure. I am leaving you to deal with your mom and floral, frilly pink dresses. Bye and hope you win!" _'Of course you DO!'_ What? _' Whenever she wins the battle she is smiling for the rest of the week and of course you enjoy seeing her smile.'_ Okay. No counter points for that.

"Bye and I WIIL WIN! Thanks for the support!" I smile and hung up just then, Jazz walked in the room.

"Li'l brother who were you talking to?" Jazz asked as she saw me putting my cell phone down on my bed.

I smile softly and say, "Sam." For some reason Jazz smirked and said, "You like her, don't you?" "Nah…. I love her." Did I just say that again? _'Yeah Big head! Now, try and cover it up!'_ "I-I-I-I m-m- mean…" I try to cover it up but Jazz only smiled and said, "You know, the way you act around her, I wasn't surprised to know she is your obsession." How did she…

"How did you….TUCKER!" I nearly scream. _'Yeah, NEARLY'._ Tucker comes out from behind Jazz almost shocking me. _'Yeah, ALMOST'_ Will you quit that already!? _'Nope. Sorry.'_

"Why did you tell her?" I ask Tucker. He shrugs and says, "She is my girlfriend, she has every right to know everything I know." I groan softly _'Yeah. SOFTLY.'_ Urgh! _'Instead of getting all seethe on me, plan you next step of the plan.'_ I lay down on my bed thinking about my next step of the plan. "Compliment her" Okay Fenton, You can do that. _'Yeah right.'_ Would you shut up already!?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I was laughing my ass off while writing this chapter. I REALLY wanted to mess with Danny's mind, so here it is XD. Hope you guys liked this!**

 **Also, a lot of you are thinking if ghosts should have obsession or not. Well, as per my research on DP, they should. So, this MY theory on this, there are a lot of other theories too. Ghosts are addicted to the thing they died for, for example: Skulker and hunting. He might have dies because of hunting. So, Danny dies because Sam convinces him to go into the portal, so ultimately Danny's obsession is Sam.  
Love,  
Rafia**

 **See you in the next chap "Complement Her"**


	5. Complement Her

**A/N: Another update between exams. I deserve a gold medal for it XD. However, I am still too drained out bcuz of the exams. But, I love writing so, here's an update. R &R! Warning: Long A/N at the end **

* * *

_Italics_ are Danny's inner conscience  
 **Bold** are Danny's reply to his inner conscience

* * *

 _ **Things I Would Do**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Compliment her**_

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

Okay, now according to the plan I have to compliment her. That's easy. Oh, who am I kidding! I don't even know what I am going to compliment her about! _'I told you that it won't be easy.'_ **'Will you shut up?!'** _'Nope. Can't do. Sorry.'_ **'Why do I even have a inner conscience anyway…'** _'Oh, I don't know….. Ask yourself. Wait, you just DID ask yourself.'_ **'Just shut up and let me think.'**

I glance at the clock and it reads 11:03, she is usually asleep by now. And, I know that because I watch her every night before going to sleep. Oh, well I think I will go and see her sleeping as always.

I transform into Danny Phantom quietly and fly out the window towards Sam's house. _'Look where you are going dumbo.'_ _ **'Huh? Oh shoot!'**_ I just crashed into a billboard. Jeez, that hurts. Anyways, I have reached Sam's house. And, wait her room is lighted! She is awake!

' _What are you gonna do now?'_ **'Don't know….. let's just talk to her. I would try to put my plan in action too.'**

I fly over to Sam's window and phase in invisibly. I see Sam writing something on her laptop. She shivers slightly and I realize that me being in ghost made must have made the rooms temperature to drop.

"Sam?" I ask in a husky voice.

She looks up from her laptop screen and asks, "Danny?" I turn visible and land in front of her scaring her. "Ah! Danny you nearly gave me a heart attack!" _'Why do you always mess up?!'_ **'Hey, it's not like I want to mess up! It just happens!'** _'pfftt. Whatever. Just talk with her.'_

"So, what are you doing here at my house at this point of time?" Sam asks folding her arms across her chest. I know she just trying put up the 'serious' look. But, it doesn't work on me. I know her all too well to know when she is joking and when she is serious.

I just shrug as a response and say, "Don't know. I wasn't feeling sleepy so thought I could fly around the town. I came across your house and saw that the lights of your room were on, figuring you were still awake. So just came up here to talk."

"Oh. Okay." She responses as she starts to type on her laptop once again. I look at her and see that she is determined on whatever she is doing. Wonder what she is doing….. _'Just ask her!'_ **'Okay! But why are you getting all feisty!?'** _'Urgh! Just….. ask. Clueless'._

After LITERALLY debating with myself I ask her, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just the English assignment Mr. Lancer gave us. You are done with yours?"She replies never looking up from the laptop screen. Oops. Forgot about that. _'Of course you did, Dumbo! The only thing you were doing in English was, stare at her!'_ **'Shut up….'**

"Y-Yeah. Long a-ago." I lie. I knew she would catch the drift but what's the harm in trying to cover up. _'if only you knew….'_ **'Will you shut up, EVER?!'** _'Nope. Never.'_

She chuckles which tells me she got the drift. This time she looks up from the screen and asks, "What's the excuse for not doing it this time?" _'Tell her. Tell her that "Oh Sam I was soo infatuated with you, I completely forgot about the assignment. Sorry." Go ahead. Tell her.'_ **'Really?'** _'Ever heard of sarcasm?'_ **'Ever heard of shutting up?'**

"I-I had a run in with….. Fright Knight! Yeah, I had a run in with Fright Knight today, so I wasn't able to do the assignment. Sorry for lying, I didn't want you to know that and worry about it." _'Nice change of subject!'_ **'Shut up….'** _'I was serious this time…..'_

"It's okay. I knew that you wouldn't be able to do the assignment yourself. I did it for you. Right now, I am working on a assignment for myself. You can take a look at your one if you want." Sam's voice cut through the thin air.

"Thanks a lot Sam! I am so happy! I don't need to see what you have done, I know it will be unique and amazing just like you." Oh no…. did I just say that out loud. _'Yeah…. But on the bright side, you complimented her!'_ **'And?'** _'The third step of the plan is done!_ I actually did complete this step, without even knowing it!

"T-Thanks Danny." Sam says as I see a small amount of blush adoring her cheeks. She is so adorable while she is blushing. "You look so cute when you blush Sam." Not again! Urgh! What's with this messing up of sentences anyway?! _'No comment….'_

"T-T-Thanks Danny." This time she was blushing even more making her look even more cute. I look at her before remembering the time. 12:00. I should go back home.

I look at her and she is still busy with her assignment. I say to her, "Bye Sam. It's getting late. I should head back home. See you in the morning." She turned to me and said, "Bye Danny. See you tomorrow morning." With that I flew out of her window feeling quite contented at completing the third step of the plan.

 **Sam's P.O.V:**

That ghost-boy….. I sigh lightly as I see him fly away to his house. That boy never changes…. I knew he wouldn't do his assignment so I had done it for him. I don't know how I knew that he isn't going to do assignment. I just… knew.

It's because he's my best friend right?

I don't know what to think anymore! I am in love with this kid but he doesn't even realizes! He flirts with me jokingly without even knowing the effects that it has on me. How it tears me apart when I start to think maybe he means any of this but instead he is just being clueless and is goofing around with my emotions!

I'm not a toy, I'm a human. It hurts me a lot. I might never be able to tell this to him since it will arise many questions which I really don't want to answer. Every time he jokingly says something that makes my heart flutter, he blatantly forgets me in a jiffy and goes to his la-la-dreamland or should I say la-la Paulina or Valerie dreamland. It hurts a lot and somtimes I get the urges to spill it out to him. But that would ruin my freindship with him. Its really hurting but its not worth my friendship. My friendship is much more valuable to me.

If I ever say anything about that to him I might scare him for life. He will start thinking 'Is-she-crazy-to-have-a-crush-on-her-best-friend?' And then our friendship will be ruined for life and I never want that to happen.

I am suddenly pulled out from my train of thoughts by loud beeping of something. I groan as I realize that the 'something' is my clock telling me it's 1:00. Oh no!

That boy always manages to distract my attention! Now, I have to finish up my assignment in even less time! Sometimes, I feel I hate him the other times I know I love him. Damn, I am hopeless!

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Got it done! Hope you liked this chap and the story so far :) I am trying to update daily, but I rarely get time. But, I am still able to make updates between my exams, which is an utter shock for me…..**

 **Thanks to all of you awesome readers out there for taking the time to read my story and reviewing it :) You have no idea how much it means to me :D**

 **I have checked this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through. So sorry about those mistakes. Any feel free to let me know about them :)**

 **I am trying to improve my writing but it seems to be just as before. I have no idea about how I will improve my writing, but I am trying. So, please pray for my writing and my exams :)**

 **Also, do you guys enjoy Danny and his sub conscious mind fighting as much as me? XD  
Love,  
Rafia**


	6. Be Her Support

**A/N: Guess what? My exams are FINALLY over, which means I have the chance of daily updates! Yahoo! Now, I will try my best to give my best, wait did that make any sense? Anyways, I will try my best to make sure that having less time to write the fic does not affects the quality of the fic in any ways, that is, if it has any. Sooo, I babble a lot….. On with the chapter! R &R!**

* * *

 _Italics are Danny's inner conscience  
_ **Bold are Danny's reply to his inner conscience**

* * *

 _ **Things I Would Do**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Be Her Support**_

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

'Bring' 'bringg' 'bringggggg' Gah! What is that sound!? I wake up to search for the source of sound which happens to be my alarm clock telling me that if I don't wake up now, I will be late. I unwantedly get up from my bed and get ready for school.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a breakfast before rushing to school. I promptly picked up an apple and took a bite. Jazz came downstairs and I was shocked to see that even she was late. I raised my eyebrow at her silently asking why-are-you-late?

She looked at me and then replied, "Homework Assignment. I was up pretty late doing it last night." I nodded my head at Jazz telling her I understood and she replied with a tired smile. This reminds me of last night's events. Sam must have stayed up late too. She might need a ride to get to school on time.

I walk out the door of Fenton Works with Jazz trailing behind me. She got in her car and waved to me. I guess she already knows I am going to fly to school. "Of course I do little brother." Jazz said out of the blue. Did I say that out loud? ' _Yes you did'. '_ **Darn!'** "Yes you did" Jazz said and I muttered a muffled darn. She shook her head smiling and told me "I will pick up Tucker and you can go pick up Sam." She knows that too? "Yes I do." I said it out loud again? _'Yes, dumb.'_ **'What's with me and my sentences messing up!?'** _'I know nothing. I am clean.'_ "Yes you did, again might I add little brother." And this time I sighed audibly.

She shook her head again and muttered something in the lines of 'never-gonna–change' or something.

I transformed and took off for Sam's house. Half-way there I bumped into a bill board. "Ow" I said rubbing the now bump on his head. _'Why are you so clumsy?!'_ **'Why are you so feisty?!'** _'I AM you dumbo…'_ **'Just shut up….'** I groaned at the immatureness of my 'inner-conscience'. _'I am immature?'_ **'Yes.'** _'Too bad I AM you.'_ **'Urgh!'** _'Whatever, pay attention to the way you are going. You might bump in to something, again.'_

I think about the next step I need to do 'Be Her Support' I need to take her support, but how?! _'Told you it was tough….'_ **'Maybe just like yesterday when the time will come I will know it?'** _'Possible'_

After a few minutes I finally came across Sam's house. I quickly flew to her room's window. From what I can see it looks like Sam is having a fight with her parents. _'What's new?'_ **'It looks serious….'** _'Maybe you should go check on her? Oh wait, she left the room'_ **'She is outside sitting on a bench. I am going to her'**

I turn back to human and quietly tap Sam's shoulder and she she turned to me. She forced a smile on her face but I knew she was sad. "What happened?" I asked pulling her in for a hug. "My parents" Sam started burying her head in my chest. "I am so tired of fighting them everyday. I don't think they love me. They always try to change me. I don't think anyone loves me!" I rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Sam, it's not true. We love you. Tucker, Jazz….. Me. We all love you for who you are. We would never want to change you. You are you. You are Sam. My Sam. The same Sam who always manages to impress us with her individuality. Your parents doesn't know that the way you are makes you happy. They think that you are not happy being the way you are that's why they try to change you. They do it for you Sam. For your happiness. They care for you. We care for you. I care you….. never say that no one loves you Sam. You are important. Very important." I tell Sam and she relaxes a bit in my arms.

"Thanks Danny. You are always there to support me. I really appreciate your support Danny. Thanks for always being there for me when I am down. Thanks for being with me when I feel that I am not important." Sam says. I smile lightly and tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she pulls away from the hug. I smile encouragingly at her and she smiles back letting me know that she is feeling better than before.

"Come on. Let's go. I will fly us to school or we will be late." She nodded and I picked her up and transformed. I look at her and she smiles as I took off. The school is 15 mins form here so if I hurry we will reach on time.

' _Congrats!'_ **'What for?'** _'Are you really that clueless?!'_ **'Huh?'** _'You did the task at hand. "Be Her Support" You did it!_ **'I did another task without knowing it! Wow.'** _'Guess you were right about he whole 'right time right way' thing._ **'Yeah'** _'Now pay attention on flying! You don't wanna bump in to something with Sam in your arms. Now do you?'_ **'Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!'** _'No probs.'_

I look down at the girls in my arms and see that her eyes are closed. She seems to be taking in the moment all within her. She has a peaceful look on her face. The same kind she has on when she is sleeping. She looks so serene that I can get lost in her. She opens her eyes slowly and looks up at me and I immediately blush knowing that Sam caught me staring at her. She is gonna smack me, she is gonna smack me, she is gonna smack me!

To my surprise the smack never came. I look down to see Sam blushing as well. She looks so cute when she blushes. The redness adores her pale cheek making her look adorable. I can't even explain how adorable and she cute looks when she blushes. I love that look and I love her.

After flying for more 10 mins we finally reach Casper High. I transform and we both start for our first class which is Science. Today Tucker, Sam and I have all the same classes except the one after lunch. Well, at least we will be together during lunch time.

We enter our first class just in time and take our seats. Tucker is seating behind me and Sam is sitting next to me as always. "Why are you two late?" Tucker asked both me and Sam. "Nothing" I say. Tucker nodded but I could tell he was not fully convinced with the smirk on his face. What is he thinking? _'Talk about clueless'_ **'Urgh….. Do you ever shut up?'** _'How many times I have to say Nope. Never.'_

I shook my head to get the thought of my inner-conscience away. I look up to see that the teacher has arrived. We greeted her and she started her class about micro-organism. Today is gonna be a long day and I do have another task at hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So guys how was it? Did you like it? Review to let me know! And prepare yourself for faster updates(of at least one of my stories)! **

**Thanks to all of you readers out there! Thanks for reading my stories! I love all of you! Every one who has Followed, Fav-ed this story, Thanks! I really appreciate your support guys! :D**

 **I checked this chapter for mistakes but some might have slipped through. So sorry for that :( If you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know and I will try to correct them :)**

 **Replies and Shout-outs:** _(I usually PM the replies, but this time due to some reasons I wasn't able to PM. so I added it here)_

 **Invader Johnny:** Ahh, now ain't that the truth? XD

 **hey thats me:** Danny is a forever clueless don't ya think? ;) Now, I am so happy to know that this story helps you to take off your stress from school :D Trust me, even I stress over school a lot, which isn't pleasant XD

Now, thanks to all of the people who are supporting me **Joggerwriting, hey thats me, Invader Johnny, corazonoscuro2016, JayFan67, Michelle97ist, Nightlife.** Thanks! I love all of you and I hope I haven't missed any one of the reviewers, but if I have, I want you to know that all of your reviews means a lot to me :D I can't even explain how much you guys mean to me :'D Thanks guys!

 **See you in the next chapter "Flirt With Her"!  
** **Love,  
** **Rafia**


	7. Flirt With Her

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had a major writer's block… I knew WHAT I had to do next, I just didn't knew HOW to do it… I pushed myself really hard to come up with this chapter, cuz I personally don't want my readers hanging or even myself hanging.. trust me when I say this, I enjoy writing a story as much as you do reading it, so Sorry for the long wait, and I hope this chapter is good enough :)**

* * *

 **Bold: Danny's Inner Conscience  
** _Italic: Danny's reply to his Inner Conscience_

* * *

 _ **Things I Would Do**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Flirt With Her**_

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

"Bringggggggggg" Lunch Time. I get up from my seat and pick up my things and look to my side to see Sam packing up her things and that Black Diary. Entire class she has been writing something on it. I am quite curious to know what she has been doing. **'Ask her'** _'You think she will answer?'_ **'Worth a try'** _'fineee'_

I turn to Sam and open my mouth to say anything but I am interrupted by Tucker whining for food. Geez, grow up Tuck. **'I know who should grow up, and its not Tucker.'** _'Who is it then?'_ **'You'** _'Ahh... but I am YOU.. got ya there.'_ **'…'**

We walk out the class to our lockers with Tucker still whining like a girl. We reach my locker and I open the locker and throw my stuff in. Tucker's locker is next to mine and he closes his locker as I close mine. Sam is leaning against a locker facing us. But, she doesn't seem to be paying any attention to us.

"Sam?" No answer. "Sam?" Still no reply. "SAM!" I shout and her eyes widen as she turns to us. "You said something Danny?" Sam asked us. "Yea, you spaced out there. All okay?" I ask Sam in worry. "All good. Just thinking." Sam replies.

"Thinking about your crush Sam?" Tucker chimes in. **'That hurt'** _ **'**_ _like hell'_ Sure enough Sam blushes, Wait.. she blushes?! So she WAS thinking about her crush.

"No, not anything like that. Just thinking about a even tonight." Sam replies. Pheeewww! Not a crush!

"What event Sam?" I ask her

"It's a Goth thing, Danny." Sam says shaking her head.

"Wait.. is that Goth poetry night in downtown Sam?" Tucker chimes in again.

Goth poetry? Does this has something to do with that black diary? **'Ask her'** _'You think she will answer?'_ **'Not this conversation again…. Just ask'** _'Fine'_

"So, does this goth poetry night has anything to do with that Black diary you were writing on in last class?" I ask Sam.

Sam frowns but replies nevertheless. "Kinda, maybe, yea." I chuckle lightly. I wanna see what she wrote. **'uhh not to break your bubble, you do remember that task at end right?'** _'Task?'_ **'Flirt With Her'** _'FLIRT?! I can't flirt with her!'_ **'Yes you can. Try!'** _'Guess I have to'_

I turn to Sam and gulp. I don't know what to do! Gosh, I am stuck! Well, here goes nothing…. "So, Sammy… wassup lately" I say to Sam. Tucker coughs awkwardly before rushing of to somewhere leaving me and Sam alone. Sam looks at me confused but I just smirk at her.

"Uhh Danny, lets go to the cafeteria.." Sam says kinda confused and unsure. Come on Fenton, you can do this!

"You know you are really cute.." I say to Sam. She bites her bottom lip and tries to walk past me but I grab her wrist and pin her against my locker and block her ways of escape with my hands. She gulps and I look down at her. I can't do this! **'Almost there fenton…'** _'I will mess up!'_ **'Let your heart do the work!'**

"Uhh Danny, could you um kinda let me go?" Sam questions me.

"Ya know you have really pretty eyes… and those lips.." My eyes drift down to her lips and Sam blushes. I look at her eyes again and soon enough I get lost in them.

In a matter of moments we are both leaning towards each other. Our lips met and fireworks exploded. Nothing in the world mattered to us other than each other. My hands wrap around Sam's waist and her hands find their way around my neck. I pull her closer to me never breaking the kiss.

"Guys are you… OH MY GOSH! SORRY! CARRY ON!" Tucker's voice startles us and we jump apart from each other. Me and Sam look at each other and blush.

"Umm its not what you think Tucker…" I try to reason with him and Sam nods her head agreeing.

"So what WAS this? A Fake-out Make-out?!" Tucker asked throwing his fists in the air for emphasis.

"Uhhh kinda…" I lie. Sam nods and agrees. "Uhh lets just go and eat…" Sam says and looks at me. I smile thankfully at her and start to walk towards the cafeteria. Tucker is standing there and muttering "Lovebirds" while Sam follows me.

Once we enter the cafeteria and take out seats sam turns to me asked "So.. umm what was that?" I shrug. I don't know what that was.. I messed up. **'Uhhhh'** _'I MESSED UP!'_

"I don't know what came over me Sam! I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! I messed up-" Sam cuts me off with an "Umm I understand Danny." Thank god she understands! At least things won't be awkward among us. **'Yea'** _'I don't wanna risk losing her'_

I look at Sam and smile gratefully at her and she waves it off. "So, you are going to the Goet poetry night tonight right?" I ask Sam trying to start a normal conversation. "Yea. It's in downtown. The last one I went to banned me because of Kwan" Sam replies. Well, we are back to normal again. **'Yea'**

 **... Up Next: "Smile So Sweetly That She Can't Resist" ...**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it was bad :( I made them kiss ;p I wasn't gonna wait that long to make em kiss XXDD So, here it was XD Hope you liked this and always plssssss review!**

 **Also... to those who thought I left my stories or died(sadly some of you did) I AM NOT LEAVING THEM OR DIED! I JUST HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK!  
** **Sayonara Amigos~  
Rafia**


End file.
